DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant.) Prostate cancer is the second-most common cancer among American men Various options for treatment exist, with approximately equal effectiveness However, the choice of treatment can result in different side effects that severely impact quality of life These side-effects include medical problems, such as erectile dysfunction and urinary and bowel incontinence The experience of those side-effects can cause a number of emotional and psychological concerns, including changes in self-concept, difficulties in a man's primary relationship, and social isolation to avoid the embarrassment of incontinence in a social setting Numerous interventions have been developed for patients with other types of cancers, but few interventions have been developed for men with localized prostate cancer None of the existing prostate cancer interventions focus on symptom management, an important part of the prostate cancer survivor's quality of life Moreover, interventions that target more general cancer symptoms (e g, pain or nausea) have less relevance for the unique needs of men with localized prostate cancer Our study proposes to use the Critical Incident Technique to collect data on how patients with treatment-related side-effects are able to successfully manage the physical and psychosocial impact of their symptoms The critical incident reports will be organized into a taxonomy of effective and ineffective symptom management practices. As part of the proposed study, the investigator will accomplish the following aims: 1. Collect qualitative data describing effective and ineffective symptom management knowledge, skills, and behaviors in men treated for localized prostate cancer from prostate cancer patients, their partners, and health care providers. 2. Analyze the critical incidents to develop a hierarchical classification or taxonomy of critical symptom management competencies. 3. Using the taxonomy of symptom management competencies from Specific Aim 2, develop the instructional objectives for a tailored intervention that will help men treated for prostate cancer manage their treatment-related side-effects and related psychosocial concerns more effectively.